Lost in memories
by suifantasy
Summary: Is it true? That when people dream, they will appear in another world? In another actual world, where real things happen?  Sakura met a little boy looking just like Sasukekun in one of his weird dreams...


**Lost in memories**

_Is it true? That when people dream, they will appear in another world? In another actual world, where real things happen? _

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 15 years old and I'm a ninja. My best friend is Naruto Uzumaki, a real big idiot. My biggest rival is Ino, a real ugly pig. And my one and only crush is Sasuke Uchiha. I like him the first day we met, and I don't know why. It's like we are meant to be together, I always feel like this. And yes, we ended up in the same team and we even become good friends. He is really a cold type. One who never says a word. But if he does, only unpleasant words will come out his mouth. Yes, he's such a jerk. "How come I like such a jerk?" I used to ask myself. No answer. Not until one week ago...

I don't like to sleep, but when I sleep, I dream. And when I dream, I dream weird dreams. I never believed what happened in my dreams were real, until that one dream...

* * *

I was exhausted from the trainings Kakashi-sensei made us do. So I just let my body carry myself to the bed and I fell asleep...

"Where am I?" I asked myself in my dreams.

There were huge trees surrounding me, birds were flying around making weird sounds.

"Anybody here?" I asked as I walked through the huge trees. It's so quiet; I can hear my own heartbeats. Somehow I started to panic, and just at that moment, I saw a shadow of a figure. I looked up and saw a dark raven haired boy sitting on a huge tree, his back towards me.

"Sasuke-kun!" I cried out in a relief, knowing I was not alone in this weird unknown place.

But when the boy turned his back and faced me, I saw he's not Sasuke-kun. Judging from his body, he's not older than 6, he can't be Sasuke-kun.

The boy looked at me. Am I imagining things, or is he really smiling at me? Just when I wanted to ask him something he jumped off the huge tree.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" I screamed. I ran towards the place where the boy is supposed to fall on, ready to catch him. But I was surprised. The boy just **landed** perfectly in front of me. Sano and salvo. Is he human? I thought in my own dream. He actually smiled at me and he than hugged my leg, because of the difference in length. I bend down and looked the boy in his eyes, scanning his face. "You're so cute!" I said as I lifted him up. "You finally came. I missed you, Sakura-chan!" He laughed cutely. Then he hugged me again, this time it's my neck. "You know my name?" I asked him confused. I don't seem like to know him. Despite the fact that he is so like Sasuke-kun, I've never seen him before.

"Of course I know you! Sakura-chan is the one I've been waiting for so long!" he said with a smile.

"You're... waiting for me? Why?"

"You really can't remember me, right?" The little boy asked disappointedly.

"We know each other?" I asked again.

"Sakura-chan, I am Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha as a child."

"What?" This little boy has completely confused me.

"If what you told me is true, than you mean we know each other when we were little?"

"Yes"

"But how could this be, I don't remember a thing. Are you kidding me? And by the way, where am I? Why did you say you are waiting for me? This is so weird, someone explain this to me!"

"Sakura-chan, you are at the world of promises."

"The world of promises?"

"Yes, and I am here waiting for you, because you've forgotten about your promise. We both, you and me."

"Huh? You mean we promised each other something and we forgot it?" I tried to understand the boy.

"Yes. Come, I'll show you something.' The boy jumped off me, took me by my fingers with his little hand and leaded me to a pad through the huge trees.

We arrived at a lake somewhere in the forest. Suddenly, the surrounding changed. Huge trees turned to become beautiful flowers and a little house appeared. Only the lake stayed the same.

"Keep your eyes at the lake" The boy commended.

I looked at the lake, than at him. He bit on one of his fingers and a drip of blood dropped in the lake. A light flashed where the blood dropped and suddenly, a picture appeared.

"It's me!! It's me sleeping on my bed!" I cried out in a shock.

"I can see you through this lake. I know when u sleep, eat and even douche."

"What! You little pervert!" As I give him a soft blow on his head.

The little boy bit on his another finger, and did the same thing he just did. Another picture appeared. But this time, there were two people. It was a boy and a girl playing in the sand, making sandcastles.

"It's me and you when we were little?" It was like watching a movie. With me as the leading character. I seem like very happy and Sasuke-kun too.

Suddenly an image of me and Sasuke-kun appeared inside my head. We were hugging each other.

"Argh!" I cried out in pain as I collapsed on the ground. "I... what's this feeling?" A tear fell from my eye. "I am... sad?"

"Sakura-chan, you remembered something, didn't you?" The little Sasuke-kun asked. He kneeled next to me and brushed away my tear. He came closer to me and he kissed me on my cheek.

I was surprised. I placed a finger on the spot where he just kissed me, like making sure this is true and a blush appeared on my cheek. Suddenly I remembered the time we left each other.

"What's happening to you?!" I cried out, shocked. I saw him becoming a little bit invisible.

"I am the promise, once you remember it, I'll disappear." The little boy explained calmly.

"Sakura-chan, I love you and I know I still do. This is the indication of our promise. I gave it to you the last time when we separate, also as your birthday present." He said handing me a necklace with a half shaped moon. "I have another half of the moon. This is yours. You've lost it in your memories."

"Lost it in my memories? What do you mean by that?" I asked taking the necklace. I've seen this necklace before.. Where? "I remember, once I saw it at Sasuke-kun wearing it! But I can't remember him giving the other half to me... why?"

"Sakura-chan. We promised we will never forget each other. Please remember me, and make me remember you in the present world, your world." There's a tint of sadness in his voice, followed by hope.

"Sasuke-kun? I'll do my best"

Suddenly a light appeared and it seems like there's a heavy wind, pulling me away from him.

"Sakura! Please remember the promise!" Our hands slipped from each other as the wind pulled me away. "Sasuke-kun!" I saw the little boy disappearing and suddenly, the little Sasuke-kun turned to be the big 15 years old Sasuke-kun. I woke up.

"Sasuke-kun?" It's really Sasuke-kun in front of me.

"Sakura, you finally woke up. It's time to eat breakf--"

I didn't let him finish his line as I hugged him tightly. I don't want to let him go, not anymore. In the dream, I feel like I'm leaving him and when I was little, I left him once. "I remember now. I remember the promise, the encounter with Sasuke-kun at the village. I remember everything. Sasuke-kun, I remember!" Tears were rolling from my eyes, I looked at my hand. I was still holding the necklace, the necklace Sasuke-kun gave me, the indication of our promise.

I told Sasuke-kun about the dream. First he didn't seem to believe me, but when I showed him the necklace. He was surprised and confused. But he didn't ask me anything, he just hugged me back. And we stayed like that, for a moment.

Now, one week later. He doesn't seem to remember much, despite the fact that we shared something together, the necklace.

I'm trying my best to make him remember, because I believe... Once things happened, you can't forget them. You just temporary can't remember them. And I will make Sasuke-kun remember, because I believe in him... And about that little boy, I never dreamed about him anymore. I tried to, by sleeping more, what I really hate. Because the little Sasuke-kun, he's just way too cute!!

-----------The end of lost in memories----------

Hallo everybody!! Hope this can entertain you a little little bit!

This is just a bit of a pointless one-shot I wrote. The idea just popped out my head when me and ma sis were talking about our weird dreams. The idea is following me the whole day and I just need to get rid of it somewhere. So I just wrote it down. The result didn't come out the way I expected. So I'm not really happy with it… But neh… This is my first one-shot, I'll try to do better next time!

Anyways…Thanks for reading!


End file.
